memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Stone Unturned/Act Three
Interstellar nebula (Klingon border) USS Archer (NCC-78101) Deck 12 rec hall Stardate 543783.3 Captain Martin is working out on the tread mill when Commander H'mepc walks into the room and looks at the Captain and smiles a bit. You need to loosen up H'mepc says as he looks at her. She smiles at her XO. I know but with the arrival of the Intrepid I'm more tense then I've ever been before I mean he's trying to keep me from doing my duty as a Starfleet officer, he thinks that his friend and ex-lover doesn't deserve to be put in jail when she's done a lot of bad things to the Federation Kelly says as she's running on the mill and then stops and walks over to H'mepc. H'mepc looks at her. Wow and to hear that she stole the Sword of Khaless makes it worse that we're along the Klingon border my people will seek some sort of vengeance on the Federation if Chancellor Martok and our new Ambassador can calm them down, really wish it was Worf I met his son before I returned from shore leave he's a bit of a disaster but he's kind of a skilled warrior but not as skilled as his father H'mepc says as he looks at her. Kelly gets a bit worried. Ensign Mason have Captain Kira meet me in my quarters in 10 minutes Captain Martin says as she spoke to the com. Aye, Captain Ensign Mason says over the com. She leaves the rec hall. Captain's quarters USS Archer (NCC-78101) Deck 9 Typhuss walks to the doors and rings the door chimed. Come Kelly says over the com. The doors open as Typhuss walks into the cluttered up quarters and sees she's John's daughter as he speaks to her from the otherside of her bedroom wondering what's up. What do you want now says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. Why didn't you or dad tell me about Worf leaving his ambassador duties and giving it to his son? Kelly says as she looks at him after she got her uniform on. Typhuss looks at her. I don't know, why does it matter to you, Worf wanted to go back to Starfleet says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. He's like a second father to me he and dad are blood brothers and we're along the Klingon border Kelly says as she looks at him. Before Typhuss speaks the ship jolts as Kelly goes to com panel. Martin to bridge what the hell was that? Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss. A Klingon warship just decloaked off our port bow they're firing on us Commander H'mepc says over the com. Both Typhuss and Kelly leave her quarters and head for the bridge. The Klingon K'tinga class battlecruiser fires at the Archer hitting the shield armor on the primary hull and nacelles. On the bridge the red lights flash and klaxon sounds throughout the bridge as sparks erupt from the ceiling and Lieutenant Mitchell chimes in. Shields down to 56% Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at the tactical console. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. Klingon warship this is Captain Kelly Martin of the Federation starship USS Archer you've got no right to attack my ship, explain your actions right now Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. The viewer changes to the bridge of the Klingon warship. This is General Kori Chazmok of the Klingon warship Vorn we have every right to attack you Captain you're holding our target and we demand that you surrender them to us or we'll take them by force General Kori says on the viewer. Typhuss is shocked seeing his Klingon ex-lover. She smiles. Hello Kori its been a long time says Typhuss as he looks at Kori on the viewscreen. She smiles. It's been awhile Typhuss General Kori says on the viewer. Captain Martin turns at him then at the viewer and does the slashing gesture to Lieutenant Mitchell. She inputs commands into the tactical console. Audio muted Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her. Kelly looks at him. You know her? Kelly asked as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and explains. Kori's my former lover says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Kelly is surprised by that then gestures Jamie to unmute the hail. Sorry about that we had to have a meeting without you hearing Kelly says as she looks at the viewer. I understand Captain but I need the crew of the Raza to answer for their crime against the Empire Kori says on the viewer. Typhuss speaks. I'm sorry Kori, you can't have the Raza crew we are returning them to Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Kori on the viewscreen. She looks at them. I'm coming aboard and you better give me a better reason then that Kori says as the transmission ends. Captain Martin walks over to the lift as Captain Kira follows her. Have a security team meet me in transporter room 2 you've got the bridge Commander Captain Martin says as she walks into the lift as Captain Kira walks into the lift with her. She looks at him. Deck 6 transporter room something you wanna add Captain? Captain Martin says as she gives the command to the computer, and asked Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at her and gives her the whole information on Kori. She was leading a squadron during the Dominion War and was promoted to General anything else I need to know as Captain Martin looks at him as the lift stops and they head to the transporter room. No, nothing that I can think of says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. They walk into the transporter room as Captain Martin looks at the transporter chief. Energize Chief Captain Martin says as she looks at him then at the pad. He inputs commands into the transporter console and runs his fingers on the transport panel and General Kori beams aboard as she looks around the transporter room as Captain Martin looks at her. Welcome aboard General I'm Captain Kelly Martin commanding officer of this vessel Captain Martin says as she looks at her. General Kori looks at her. Thank you Captain and Typhuss it's good to see you again Kori says as she looks at Captain Martin and then looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss looks at her. It's good to see you again says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. She walks off the transporter pad as she looks at them. Take me to the thieves that committed the crime against my people General Kori says as she looks at them. Captain Martin looks at her. Right this way General and remember as a guest on board my ship you must follow the regulations meaning no killing or disembolwing or I'll have you thrown off my ship you got it Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She looks at Kelly. Very well General Kori says as she looks at her. She walks off as Kelly looks at Typhuss. She's tall Kelly says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah she is says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly.